


Thank god it’s Christmas

by SiennaJTCK



Category: Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 是Roy死亡的后续
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiennaJTCK/pseuds/SiennaJTCK
Summary: Thank god it’s Christmas
Relationships: Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Kudos: 9





	Thank god it’s Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> 是柴郡猫把罗伊泡活了之后丢给杰森的故事

黑色星期五之后物价普遍上升，大势宣扬的折扣无非就是资本主义圈钱的套路，一边叫嚣圣诞节若不采购会如何如何，到最后其实也不见得会怎样。

等反应过来，街道已经染上明亮且温暖的颜色，街上的商店摆满各种虚高的圣诞垃圾，大声嚷嚷着其实并没有包含多少诚意的耶诞颂词。以及一年一度永不过时的圣诞洗脑曲目，杰森陶德抱着两大袋纸袋，暗自给路过商店的外放音乐重复次数计数，last Christmas、have a holly jolly Christmas balabala…它们几乎伴随杰森从街头小混球长大成街头大混球，比生日歌要准时，且绝不缺席。

踏着所谓最后的购物期限，杰森过了一遍购物清单，确定没有遗漏的东西后便打道回府。

毕竟这是平安夜。而不久前他收到了一份可悲的圣诞礼物。

“只有一个人装饰圣诞树会很寂寞的。”打开门，红发男人就这么坐在一堆圣诞装饰里，为了使他的话更有说服力，还一昧眨巴那双绿色眼睛。

撇了一眼被装饰得毫无艺术感的圣诞树，“你又不跟我出去采购。”

“冷啊。”罗伊耸肩，扬了扬身上的丑毛衣。“壁炉是不是太久没用？好像堵了。”

“那就别用，地暖不也好好开着吗？”杰森径直走进厨房，从冷藏室里取出已经腌制两天的火鸡。嗯、成色不错。

“仪式感！！”客厅传来男人的呐喊。

“那就自己修！”

罗伊发出一声咆哮，接着外边便没了声音。杰森也懒得理，一面小心翼翼地拆开包着火鸡的层层保鲜膜，一面留意正在煮热的水。料理火鸡是他自己在网上扒来食谱，以前没多少机会学，也不知道成品会如何……

抱着‘大不了去肯德基买一个全家桶’的想法，杰森照笔记本按部就班地继续下一个步骤。直到有人跑进来告知他一个坏消息：他们的壁炉坏了，圣诞老人不能从烟囱爬下来给他们礼物了。

“谢天谢地我省去对付一个喜欢从烟囱闯入别人家里的异装癖变态。”杰森均用地将开水浇在火鸡上。

罗伊给了杰森一个‘难以置信你居然这么说他’的表情。然后，通常，军火库会絮絮叨叨发表一大段关于节日仪式感及找乐子的重要性，但他现在只是给自己去冰箱开了罐可乐，安静的，坐在吧台边上观察杰森制作他们的圣诞大餐。

烤火鸡的汁水杰森没有费心思去调，就直接注入从超市买的现成酱料。然后他又弄了一小锅混着百香草的黄油给火鸡涂上。余光的那个人看起来蠢蠢欲动，但为了能在平安夜安生享受一顿传统的大餐杰森决定死守自己的料理台。但罗伊的视线跟沉默让他没由来的烦躁，“你没别的可做了吗？”

男人只是笑嘻嘻地耸了耸肩，末了还给杰森飞了一个吻。他白眼差点没忍住，但好歹还是踩了脚刹，而唯一理由是，罗伊看起来是罗伊了。

不是那个几天前被柴郡猫丢到杰森家阳台的那具人形废物。

“你知道该怎么做。”看着令人胆颤的诡异面具盖不住女刺客语气里的疲倦，这样的消沉她已经经历过一次了。但终于，她付诸行动。

说实话，他不知道该怎么做。躺在地上的人呈脱水状态、脸上苍白，若不是胸膛在起伏，简直与死尸无异。

但他是罗伊哈珀。是那条没有答复的语音简讯的收信人。

杰森再次对上面具后的黑色眼睛，所有问题都梗在咽喉，发出一声哽咽。答案早已心中有数。他用不可置信又带着责怪意味的目光审视对方，而女人只是说了句“我只是做了你不敢做的”便离开了。

之前杰森跟伊萨贝拉略微谈过他以往的经历，那位漂亮的女士赞叹过他的重生是奇迹，但之于本人而言似乎更像是一个骗局。至少，没人祝福过这个所谓的奇迹。英雄们经历过太多悲哀喜乐，短暂的悲痛后又是个忙碌的明天。

生死看淡后，一个安稳的结局便成为奢求。

杰森不是没想过把罗伊带回来，但接着他想到了当初不顾一切想救活达米安的布鲁斯，想到了塔利亚，想到了那池子硬生生把他的灵魂与肉体揉合在一起的剧痛。于是他意识到，自己其实并不想成为布鲁斯，也不想罗伊成为他自己。所谓逝者安息，杰森甚至怀疑自己有没有得到过平静。这种少有的共情他曾经在比扎罗身上感到过，但远没有此时这般刻骨铭心。

但那又如何？短暂的折磨后又是一个开始。

“能不能多涂一层蜜糖，我喜欢甜的。”围观者开始发号指令。

“我会记得待会往你的意面上撒一层糖。”即使如此，杰森还是默默涂多了些。

将一切看入眼里，男人在一旁晃了晃腿，“噢，我要把好多好多的爱塞到壁炉上的袜子送给你。”

然后在晚饭后杰森收到一个塞满拐杖糖的圣诞袜，每一根都被细致地绑上一个画满爱心的蝴蝶结的那种。

真的是好多好多的爱。

罗伊笑嘻嘻的，脸上满是应允承诺的得意。

“但这不是应该明天才能拆开吗？你给我剧透了，混蛋。”

“没什么，我明天可以再送一份。”这时军火库强调的仪式感又变得不值一提了。

他们从租回来的五张影碟里抽出一张作为今晚的饭余节目。杰森甚至暗箱操作在期望抽中的那盒影片中扣出个角，结果罗伊抽出个《查理的巧克力工厂》。

行吧，梦幻且温馨的快乐结局。

罗伊最终还是修好了壁炉，火气把他们烤得发热，倒也配得上外头开始落下的雪。

“我小时候做梦都想去工厂里面尝尝那些草……”一杯蛋奶酒下肚，整个人都酥软起来，罗伊摊在地毯上靠沙发脚支起那个红色脑袋。

“我倒是想要那部会飞的电梯。”

“蝙蝠飞机还不够你玩？”

“差远了。”杰森跟将杯子里最后一滴干完，打了个嗝，“电梯里头没有讨人厌的家伙。”

罗伊哼笑了几声，他知道杰森并不真的这么想。终究是看过不下两位数的片子，到后面两个人反而心绪都不知漂到何处。直到开始滚动幕后人员名单，杰森才反应过来大脑已经莫名空白好一会儿了。

“要再来一杯吗？”他指了指两人已经空掉的小酒杯。

“好啊。”

弄一杯新的蛋奶酒花不了多少时间，但独处的空间也没让杰森理清多少思绪。有些说不清道不明的不协调感弥漫在他们之间，出于担心和不知所措使得他心烦气躁的。

然后他端来两杯酒跟一块芝士，贴着罗伊坐了下来。

军户库愣住，随即狼狈地坐好。杰森留意到对方不自在地将酒一饮而尽，默默试探到底还是跟互动不同的，在这为零的距离，意味着一些不经意的身体接触，还意味着一些交流。罗伊不是个藏得住话的人，所以他大概率会用好多废话盖住脑子里最加粗加大的念头。

但显然，罗伊才是他们两个之间更多话的那个。若杰森在期间说太多话反而会变成笨拙的试探，气自己拙劣的技巧，杰森索性摊牌，“你什么毛病。”

燃料烧得差不多了，发出啪嗒啪嗒的声响。电视早已变成黑屏，他们两都没想继续选另一部片子来欺骗他们之间相安无事。

但这不是谁的错。不是罗伊、不是柴郡猫的，甚至不是沃利的错。当死亡降临，你除了接受无处可逃，只不过命运是可逆的，打破这个状态的人总是冠冕堂皇地出自所谓的爱，恰好罗伊跟杰森是一样的倒霉蛋罢了。

沉默了好长一段时间。罗伊盯着酒杯看，“我只是没适应。”

“我觉得我该应对本身的结局，而不是被动地去接受强加在我身上的。”但其实说到底，死亡与重生哪样得到过他的同意呢，“我该为重生庆幸吗？作为一个前瘾君子、一个忘恩负义的可悲英雄，我总能伤害身边的所有人。”

“这样的我，却能拥有机会再次活下去。而那些死于非命的好人就这么走向永恒。”

“那你告诉我，什么才是好人。”杰森问他。

罗伊愣了一会，顺从地回应，“像克拉克那样的，像戴安娜那样的…..”

“可是又有多少个这样能站在道德制高点，坚守自己原则的人。更何况他们也有人性的一面，他们也可能犯错。也可能因为一记不经意的举动而伤害血肉之躯。”一时间，杰森想到了蝙蝠侠，更多复杂的思绪被牵扯出来但他立马就停住了，继而补充：“黛娜、柯莉都是很可爱的女士，但我想她们自己都未必能确保自己是位‘好人’。”

所谓超级英雄，不就是挽救事物吗？但他们自己又为自己挽救多少。

“那就圣诞老人，耶稣那样的……”

“嗯，一个私闯民宅的异装癖变态跟一个宗教教头。”杰森点点头。

罗伊微微叹气，转而靠在沙发上。“Jay……我只是觉得我不配。”

“那你可以安心了。参加你葬礼的人数远超于我的。”

罗伊紧皱眉头——说到底他其实更不乐意让杰森陪他聊这种事，二代罗宾所经历的比他要难得多、残酷得多——便情不自禁地牵住了杰森的手。

“干嘛？要变成哭唧唧的小宝宝啦？”杰森故意说得刻薄。没料想罗伊居然真的哭了出来，还是嚎啕大哭的那种。

红头罩不擅长安慰人，他无所适从地环住罗伊的脖子（然后红发男人立即用力地回抱他），学着印象中的迪克拍拍罗伊后背。但又有些嫌弃对方的鼻涕口水，四处张望纸巾的位置。

“杰、杰鸟…….嗝、”噢，这个三十几的男人哭出了嗝，“我真的很开心能再次见到你。”

这句简单不过的问候就像一颗从天而降的流星砸在他脑袋上。杰森忽然想起好多关于柯莉和罗伊一起行动的那些日子，快乐的不快乐的都涌出来了。

“我也是。”杰森埋在罗伊的颈侧，男人还沉浸在情绪发泄后的抽噎当中。

半夜的钟声敲响，正开着派对的邻居传来圣诞快乐的呼喊，甚至冲到他们门口吼着跑调的圣诞颂歌。

他们都被邻居逗笑了，只有杰森在听到外面传来一声呕吐声时差点暴起，罗伊笑着拽住了他。

“圣诞快乐。杰森。”罗伊往杰森脸上亲了一口。

行吧，杰森由得对方再次搂住自己。因为是圣诞节，所以就这样也不赖。


End file.
